Vampire Academy chatroom ft everyone
by LiveOurLives16
Summary: A series of MSN chats featuring Rose, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, and our little drunk dude...Adrian! (I do not own Vampire Academy or the characters. All rights go to Richelle Mead.) I would also like everyone to know that i changed my name from fallingforyou160 to LiveOurLives16.
1. Dimitri loves and misses marshmallows

Ok i've been wanting to do this for a while now but never had the time. So here it is:

**Sexy-Badass = Rose**

**Smexy-Russian = Dimitri**

**Ivashkov-Bunny = Adrian**

**Fire-Vamp = Christian**

**QueenOfSpirit = Lissa**

**(**If you see all caps in a convo it's yelling; underlining is humor or emphasis.)

_Everyone has logged on..._

**Sexy-Badass:** Hey Lissa!

**QueenOfSpirit:** Hey Rose! :)

**Sexy-Badass:** And hiiiii Dimitri.

**Smexy-Russian:** Hello Roza..MARSHMALLOW!

**Fire-Vamp:** What?...

**Sexy-Badass:** ...What's wrong with him?

**Ivashkov-Bunny: **Me and Lissa have taken all his marshmallows.

**Sexy-Badass: **Ok..and why is your name Ivashkov Bunny,Adrian?

**Ivashkov-Bunny:** Cuz i'm an Ivashkov and i love bunnies!

**Smexy-Russian:** Marshmallows..GIVE THEM BACK!

**Sexy-Badass & Fire-Vamp: ** Ok...

**Sexy-Badass: **Be there soon Babe...

_Sexy-Badass has logged off._

**Everyone else:** Well..imma go.

_Everyone has logged off._


	2. YOU WHAT!

**Sexy-Badass = Rose**

**Smexy-Russian = Dimitri**

**Fire-Vamp= Christian**

**Ivashkov-Bunny = Adrian**

**QueenOfSpirit = Lissa**

Here is chapter 2...

_**Sexy-Badass**__ and __**QueenOfSpirit**__ have logged on..._

**Sexy-Badass:** "Hey Liss!"

**QueenOfSpirit:** "Hey Rose!"

_**Smexy-Russian,Fire-Vamp, **__and__** Ivashkov-Bunny**__ have logged on..._

**Sexy-Badass:** "Dimitriii!" -hugs-

**Smexy-Russian:** "Hey Roza." -kisses-

**Fire-Vamp:** "Get a room..."

**Ivashkov-Bunny and QueenOfSpirit:** "Yea..."

**Fire-Vamp: **"Hey Liss..can i talk to you in my room for a sec?

**QueenOfSpirit:** "Uh..yea."

_Five minutes later..._

**QueenOfSpirit:** "YOU WHAT?!"

**Sexy-Badass: **"Lissa..."

**Smexy-Russian:** "What's wrong?"

**QueenOfSpirit:** "THE FUCKING BASTARD CHEATED ON ME!"

**Sexy-Badass: "**Christian did?"

**QueenOfSpirit:** "Yes!" -cries-

**Fire-Vamp:** "Liss.." -hugs- "I'm sorry"

**Sexy-Badass:** "You bitch"

_**Sexy-Badass**__ has logged off to kill Christian..._

**Fire-Vamp:** "Nooo! Please...hihvuoghdfgh"

**Ivashkov-Bunny:** "10 bucks says Rose is beating his head on the keyboard."

**Smexy-Russian: "**Probably.."

**Ivashkov-Bunny:** "Lets go watch.."

_**Ivashkov-Bunny **__and__** Smexy-Russian**__ have logged off to watch Rose beat Christian.._

**QueenOfSpirit:** "Well..."

_**QueenOfSpirit**__ has logged off..._


	3. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

** Important Announcement!**

* * *

Okay i am **SUPERRRR **sorry,but i can't continue this story. I'm just way to busy with work,college, and other stuff to update anymore! I am **SOOOOO** sorry! **T****HANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HELPED INSPIRE ME AND GIVE ME IDEAS!**


	4. SUPER IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! MUST READ!

Ok, i have recently decided that i am going to continue doing the chat rooms until i run out of ideas. And then maybe I will do a story about Lissa, Rose, Christian, Adrian, Dimitri, Eddie, and Mia going to Vegas. ( I got this idea after reading AimieBites's story What Happens In Vegas. Check it out!)

Let me know if you want the story about Vegas or not! :)


	5. The Grudge?

**Sexy-Badass = Rose**

**Smexy-Russian = Dimitri**

**Fire-Vamp= Christian**

**Ivashkov-Bunny = Adrian**

**QueenOfSpirit = Lissa**

(Warning:This chapter does go to real life close to the end)

_Everyone has logged on..._

**Sexy-Badass:** "Hey guysss!"_  
_

**Smexy-Russian: **"Hello Roza"

**QueenOfSpirit: **"Rose why did you make me watch The Grudge?"

******Fire-Vamp**: "Dude, that movie is fucking awesome!"

**Sexy-Badass** & **Ivashkov-Bunny:** "Yea!"

**QueenOfSpirit: **"No! Now i'm gonna have nightmares or something.."

**Sexy-Badass: **"Well i gtg guys. Love you Comrade."

**Everyone: **"Bye Rose!"

_10 minutes later..._

_**QueenOfSpirit**_**: **"Oh god, somethings tapping on my window.."

**Fire-Vamp:** "Calm down babe.. its probably a tree branch or something"

_They'd all hear a scream.._

**Fire-Vamp****:** "Liss! Are you ok?"

**QueenOfSpirit: **"Yea.. i'm gonna check something out though..

_**QueenOfSpirit** has logged off..._

**(LPOV)**_  
_

I was sitting in my room talking to the gang on MSN after watching that stupid movie The Grudge with Rose when there was a huge bang in the hallway making me scream. " That's weird. Its 12 AM." I walked out into the hallway and saw a girl with long black hair hanging over her face and wearing a white bloody dress at the end of the hall. "No.." i whispered. The grudge could NOT be here right now. I walked closer and then suddenly she jumped forward and grabbed me pulling me into a closet. "NO! You will NOT kill me!" Suddenly the person started laughing and i recognized her voice. "Rose, you bitch!" "That was pretty funny Liss, you gotta admit it." "Go back to your room you crazy bitch."

**(RPOV)**

Damn, that was funny. I can't believe Lissa didn't know it was me! Oh well. I walked back to my room and noticed Liss was back on.

**(Chatroom)**

_**Sexy-Badass **has logged on.._

**Smexy-Russian****:** "Roza, its not nice to scare people. Especially Lissa."

**Sexy-Badass: **"Sorry comrade, meet me in my room and i'll make it up to you"

_******Smexy-Russian** & __**Sexy-Badass**_ have logged off...  


**********Fire-Vamp**: "Those two are disgusting..."

**QueenOfSpirit:** "I agree..meet me downstairs in 5 min. kay?"

_Everyone has logged off..._

**(397 words! Yea bitches! I think that's the most words i've had in a chatroom. Review! Or the Grudge might get you... *evil cackle*) P.S. Can anyone give me ideas for the next chapter in their review? Thanks!**_  
_


	6. AN: Sorry this is so late!

Ok, i was looking over my very first chapter of this story and

realized i forgot something. I got the idea for that chapter from

Bloodsucking Vampire Girl's story which is also MSN. The

chapter i read was titled Cheesehab. So all credit for chapter 1

goes to her. Thanks! And I **promise** i will have a new chapter

up sometime this week. Love ya!


	7. Arguing and chatroom sex

Okay, I've been reading Fifty Shades Of Grey and let me say it's AMAZING! So for some reason i felt the need to write a cyber sex chapter so yea..

**Sexy-Badass = Rose**

**Smexy-Russian = Dimitri**

**Fire-Vamp= Christian**

**Ivashkov-Bunny = Adrian**

**QueenOfSpirit = Lissa**

_Everyone has logged on..._

**Sexy-Badass: **"Hey Liss,Dimitri,Christian!"

**Ivashkov-Bunny:** "What about me? Don't you love me?"

**Smexy-Russian: **"Grrrrr.."

**Sexy-Badass & QueenOfSpirit:** "Dimitri! Bad!"

**Smexy-Russian: **"But.."

**Fire-Vamp: **"Dude don't..the last time someone argued with her she got very kinky..."

**QueenOfSpirit:** "Oh i remember that! Your welcome for the *cough* handcuffs *cough* Rose"

**Smexy-Russian:** "Um Roza come meet me in my room..please..."

**Sexy-Badass: **"Kay but stay signed in"

**Ivashkov-Bunny:** "That man is lucky..."

**Fire-Vamp: **"Who would want to fuck that!"

**QueenOfSpirit: **"Christian you don't even know if that's what they're doing..."

**Sexy-Badass:** "Hey guys..ohhh Dimitri..harder.."

_They'd hear what sounds like a whip coming from Dimitri's room.._

**QueenOfSpirit: **"He's whipping you? I should've never let you read Fifty Shades Of Grey.."

**Fire-Vamp: **"You said you didn't have that!"

**Sexy-Badass: **"It actually feels really goo-"

_They'd all hear a scream of pleasure come from Dimitri's room and then Dimitri moaning..._

**Smexy-Russian: **"Yes Roza..faster..fuck!"

**Everyone besides Rose and Dimitri: **"Ew guys..."

_Everyone has signed off..._

**(Kay this is my first chat room sex thing so its not as good as if it was done in a story so please try and bare with me! And i was thinking of doing a one-shot story about Rose and Dimitri on their honeymoon if they got married so..give me opinions! And yes the one-shot would be rated M.)**


End file.
